


act 4 scene 1

by amazonia



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Boys In Love, Fluffy Ending, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, M/M, Performing Arts, Teasing, still dont know how to tag
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-30 01:05:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13939272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amazonia/pseuds/amazonia
Summary: seungmin has a bad habit of over-rehearsing and plans to go over the top in his first role in the school play. hyunjin is a not-so-annoying nuisance who wants to help.





	act 4 scene 1

**Author's Note:**

> listen i'm not a theater kid at all so just a warning.
> 
> this is un-beta'd and lowkey bad, but i hope you enjoy ! 
> 
> constructive criticism is appreciated !

"Your…..your uncle is gone,”

“Y-y-you’re joking, right? Please tell me you’re kidding, I-I….I _refuse_ to believe this!”

“Stoneface!”

Seungmin’s shocked face twisted up into a pout and shot a death glare in the sudden voice’s direction. In the second row sat the familiar faces of his friends. While most of them quietly rehearsed their lines, a brown-haired student with a wide smirk hung his body over the seat in front of him.

“I _heard_ that,” he called out to the onlooking critic seated in the dark. Seungmin could feel Hyunjin’s eyes following his movements to the front of the stage and pointed in their direction. “Good, cause I was talking to _you,_ ” Hyunjin retorted, crossing his arms over the seat and flashing Seungmin an innocent smile.

The smile quickly vanished, followed by an “ow!” when Seungmin witnessed the friendly stage director, Chan flick the back of Hyunjin’s head. “It’s not easy being up there, y’know,” he scolded as the younger rubbed the sore spot on his head. “Be nice - if you don’t have anything nice to say, don’t say it,”

Seungmin grinned at Chan, who gave the two onstage students a thumbs-up before heading to the side of the stage. “Maybe we should take 5. You’re doing good, man,” Woojin offered with another warm smile and Seungmin nodded in agreement before hopping off the stage and towards his seated friends. Seungmin was honestly grateful for Woojin’s patience. The lead actor always reassured him that he didn’t mind his company and was pleased with his progress when it came to before and after-school rehearsals.

“That was really good!” Jeongin cheered as Seungmin began chugging from his water bottle. “Yeah, are you sure you haven’t taken an acting class or anything?” Jisung teased while leaning back in his chair. “I didn’t know Ji Chang Wook went here,”

Despite their jokes (and Hyunjin’s unhelpful criticisms), Seungmin was quite proud of his progress. He wasn’t interested in acting at all - his audition was part of a spontaneous group activity - but he didn’t regret it. Studying music didn't make him a strange to the stage. Being on and offstage with a great cast and crew made him feel more and more confident and welcomed, more so with Jeongin by his side. Although their parts were small, they enjoyed every rehearsal, which including support from Jisung and occasionally Hyunjin.

Hyunjin was another story. Hyunjin - the passionate dancer, unintentional heartthrob, and occasional jackass - was Seungmin’s long-held ‘person of interest’. They teased each other a lot and could be fairly competitive but Seungmin always kept his distance from him. Sometimes Hyunjin’s heart-stopping smirk and smooth voice could be a little too much for him, just a little.

“You looked like you had indigestion,” Hyunjin chuckled, snapping Seungmin back to reality and prompting him to spray a small amount of water at him. The seated was so surprised, that he attempted to stand up and resulted in falling to the ground. Seungmin grinned in victory but was interrupted by Jeongin’s soft shove and urging him to run. He barely understood the younger before hearing a low growl from the floor that ignited him to take off into the dark back of the auditorium.

 

⟡⟡⟡

 

“Seungmin-ah!”

The student in question nearly jumped out of his seat when he heard Woojin’s bold voice and saw him smile warmly from the doorway. “What’s up, hyung?” Seungmin asked sleepily as he stepped out into the hallway, worming past chatting schoolmates.

Woojin leaned against the bright window frame. “I can’t rehearse with you for the rest of the week. Chan and I have a lot of schoolwork to do before some tests and we’re trying to really focus,” he smiled sadly at younger, noticing his face slightly falling.

“Oh, don’t worry about me!” Seungmin waved his hands frantically in dismissal. “Focus on your work! I can practice by myself, and I can ask other cast members for help. My part’s not that significant anyway.” Woojin patted the younger on the shoulder. “Every part counts. Sorry, Seungmin-ah, I’ll make it up to you.”

Seungmin kept his friendly smile until he saw Woojin disappear around a corner at the end of the hallway before pouting. “ _I can do this,”_ Seungmin mentally assured himself. “ _I think so, anyway,”_

 

⟡⟡⟡

 

It wasn’t until three days later that Seungmin actually gained the motivation to go to a rehearsal. Seungmin only really had a handful of lines but he was a perfectionist; he wanted to make every practice count. Woojin was probably the most approachable and friendly 3-year he had ever met. He helped make Seungmin and Jeongin feel less like outsiders while being surrounded by their intimidating elders.

By the time he had gained the energy to go to rehearsal by himself (Jeongin had to go straight home and Jisung had to tutor), Seungmin stood face-to-face with a boldly-written sign that read, “REHEARSAL CANCELLED TONIGHT - KEEP PRACTICING FOR MONDAY!!”.

Seungmin huffed but aggressively pulled the auditorium door open anyway, allowing the metal handle to smack into the wall. “Jesus, don’t break the door,” an unfortunately familiar voice chastised him but Seungmin continued his frustrating path to the front row of seats and dropped his bag in one, ignoring the increased pace of his heartbeat.

“Hyunjin-ah, I’m _really_ not in the mood today,” he warned, not making eye contact with the boy standing beside him with his hands in his pant pockets. Hyunjin nodded before offering, “Y’know I can rehearse with you, right?”

Seungmin glanced up at the dancer, searching his questioning face for a hint of a buried expression. “So you can get a laugh out my esteemed acting?” he shot. Hyunjin sighed as the other boy rummaged through his schoolbag for his script.

Before he could slide out of his grasp, Hyunjin grabbed Seungmin’s wrist. “Listen,” he demanded. “I want to help, alright? Let me just run over your lines with you for a bit.” Seungmin stared into Hyunjin’s eyes for a second before sighing and mumbling an agreement.

The dancer grinned and pulled away from Seungmin. “Great, we have a lot of work,” he chuckled at the other boy’s famous death glare. “I’m kidding - ah, but there is one thing that always bugs me.” Hyunjin peeled off his school jacket and tossed it on the seat beside Seungmin’s bag.

“I’m a stone face?”

“You’re a stone face.”

Seungmin pouted and hoisted himself onto the edge of the stage. He imagined playing his character - a younger brother of the lead male character who runs away - wouldn’t be too much of challenge, but somehow, acting in front of Hyunjin made him feel tedious and over analytic.

“Listen, you’re acting’s great and all, but you look so stiff whenever you’re up there and it overshadows everything,” Hyunjin instructed, jumping onto the stage beside Seungmin and towering over him. “Throw in some gestures, use expressions - anything, really.”

The seated boy nodded along to Hyunjin’s slightly unhelpful advice and handed him his script so they could go over some lines. “I’m so sorry but your uncle….your uncle is...gone,” Hyunjin faux-apologized, glancing down at Seungmin with a face covered in melancholy, he almost forgets his line.

“You’re….you’re joking, _right?_ ” Seungmin demanded, standing up so quickly he nearly stepped backward off the stage. “P-p- _please_ tell me you’re joking! I _refuse to believe this!_ ” he thundered, his harsh but strong voice echoing throughout the vacant auditorium. He clenched his fist so tight he felt his nails dig into his palms.

Hyunjin’s expression changed from scared to elated. “ _There_ we go!” He cheered, grabbing Seungmin’s arms and shaking him excitedly. “What did I tell you - expression!” Seungmin grinned back, barely noticing Hyunjin’s face edging closer to his own.

“W-who knew you knew so much about expression?” Seungmin nervously laughed, swiftly slipping out of his grasp. “You wore a bored expression for 6 months the first time I met you,” Hyunjin ducked his head away while elbowing his friend. “Oh shut up,” he whined, prompting Seungmin to laugh at his embarrassment. “Besides, I’m a dancer; I live for passion,” he added a soft accent to his last word, one that sent chills up Seungmin’s spine.  

The two boys smiled at each other, sharing a warm moment between each other that were known for their playful insults. “L-let’s go through another scene.” Hyunjin turned around, finally breaking eye contact and flipping through Seungmin’s script but not fighting his bright smile.

 

⟡⟡⟡

 

“Shut _up_!”

“I didn’t say anything,” Jisung calmly replied to Seungmin, who had been nervously eyeing him for the past 3 minutes. “But you’re staring at me like you know something.” The boy protested, prompting Jisung to slowly smirk. “You know something!”

Jeongin was also smiling at the exchange between his friends. The pair had just heard about Seungmin’s private practice with Hyunjin and did the opposite of what Seungmin expected - instead of teasing him about his crush, they _encouraged_ it.

“You know Hyunjin-hyung likes you too, right?” the youngest sincerely questioned before taking a spoonful of rice. Seungmin pointed out of his chopsticks at his friend before comprehending his statement. “Zip it - what?”

Jisung groaned loudly from beside Seungmin and tiredly rubbed his face. “And you thought I was oblivious,” he whined. “You are,” his two friends retorted without missing a beat. Jisung rolled his eyes and patted Seungmin’s hand.

“Hyunjin always stares at you in the hallways and gushes about you over text.” Jisung leaned his head in his hands. “He was the one who reminded me about your play rehearsals too.”

Seungmin clutched his shirt as if an arrow pierced through his heart. Hyunjin liked him back? It sounded insane. It couldn’t be the same Hyunjin who always did a silly dance move whenever they passed in the hallway. It couldn’t be the same Hyunjin who made fun of him for his fondness for sweets but always found some to share.

Oh. Maybe it was.

“W-w-what do I do?” Seungmin whispered anxiously. Jeongin patted his knee, that was bouncing at lightspeeds. “Tell you like him, hyung. Don’t worry!” He consoled the nervous student. Jisung hummed in agreement. “Mhm, Hyunjin-ah acts like he’s smart but he’s just as oblivious as you. Be straightforward,” he added.

Seungmin nodded and let out a deep sigh before he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. Speak of the devil.

 

 **Hyunjinnie:** _“are we still on for practice after school?”_

 

Seungmin slid his tray away from him to allow himself some room to lay his head on the cold table. He can’t do this.

 

⟡⟡⟡

 

 

“Forget this. I don’t need _you_ or your filthy money. I don’t need this….this-this _disgrace of a family_!”

Seungmin’s stone cold face melted into a smile as he heard applause from Hyunjin and felt his cheeks warm as his hair was ruffled. “Man, miracles are possible,” Hyunjin grinned and crossed his arms. “You were terrible at your first rehearsal - but look at you now!”

“Yeah, you said I looked like a depressed beetle and threw your shoe at me,” Seungmin pouted, recalling the not-so-distant memory. Hyunjin chuckled nervously and scratched the back of his head. “Ah, sorry about that,” he apologized.

Hyunjin turned and hopped off the stage to toss Seungmin a water bottle. The pair had been practicing for about an hour now and Seungmin could tell the dancer was tiring out fairly quickly. “Are you okay?” he asked and Hyunjin’s head shot up. “Me?” Seungmin nodded. “I’m peachy - do you want to go over one more scene?”

Seungmin nodded and shuffled over to the edge of the stage before taking a seat. He watched as Hyunjin flipped through Seungmin’s highlighted script and cleared his throat. “Please come back home, Gi-Hyeon. Bong-Ju-ah needs you, _I_ need you. We-we’re a family,” Hyunjin pleaded.

The tone of his voice sent shivers up Seungmin’s spine. He didn’t even notice the other boy slowly walk towards him. Seungmin opened his mouth to speak his lines but his mind went blank and already forgot what he had planned to say. “Are you okay?” The dancer questioned worriedly.

Hyunjin was breathtaking. There were rays of sunlight crossing his face shining in from the curtains and his eyes were soft and concerned. His hair was slightly rustled from Seungmin’s playful greeting. Seungmin felt his throat go dry as he realized that Hyunjin was standing between his parted legs, the near-forgotten script laid a distance away from them on the stage.

Seungmin’s stare flickered from the boy’s pouty lips to his bright eyes. The seated sighed before gently tugging on the front of Hyunjin’s shirt and smoothly pressing their lips together. Hyunjin sighed into the kiss, sliding his arms around the other’s waist and gently pulling him closer as if they weren’t close enough.

Their lips stayed connected for a few moments before Seungmin pulled away and laid his head on Hyunjin’s shoulder. “Too much,” he sighed, finally breaking the soothing silence between them. “I like you way too much,” Seungmin felt the other chuckle before running a hand through his hair. “Me too,” Hyunjin agreed and gently pulled away. “But who knew Seungminnie could be so bold, hm?”

Seungmin groaned in embarrassment and buried his reddening face in his palms, hearing Hyunjin softly chuckle. He felt the taller sit next to him on the stage and lay his head on his shoulder. “I like you too. A lot,” Hyunjin sighed. “You’re too cute,”

Seungmin swore his heart was going to explode.

**Author's Note:**

> still can't write anything remotely intimate or conclusive lmao


End file.
